Misrepresentations by job applicants of their backgrounds put employers at risk of hiring persons lacking in training or experience that employers were counting on when the applicants were hired. Indirectly such misrepresentations, besides camouflaging the absence of training or experience, also are indicative of potentially unreliable employees. Employers also risk public embarrassment when an employee's misrepresentations are discovered, regardless of the employee's job performance. There have therefore arisen over time a variety of services providing background checking of applicants for employment.